Although the use of mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, personal digital assistants, tablet (pad) computers, etc.) has crept its way into the enterprise environment through individual users, it has recently become a standardized offering in many companies. In North America, Fortune 1000 companies may support the use of, and pay for, cellular services for their employees and may have even moved from individual to corporate liability.
The expanded use of mobile devices may have the impact of taking some traffic and connections away from the traditional fixed enterprise systems to the cellular network. IP telephony may include the integration of mobile phones with the enterprise telephony system, rather than keeping it separate. Mobile phones may become even more prevalent and replace desktop voice hardware as they become the primary device. In the future, it could be that enterprises may be supporting more mobile phones than desktop phones in North America.
Companies may be required to record and store interaction over mobile devices in the same manner which may be done today for standard voice conversation, but with the added challenge of mobility capabilities.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.